


Who is your Morty?

by lemoncheese



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Doppelganger, Gen, Oneshot, POV Morty Smith, Portals, Verrat, abgeschlossen, entführung, happy ending nicht garantiert, kein Pairing, two Mortys
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 03:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17154191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemoncheese/pseuds/lemoncheese
Summary: Morty findet sich in einer schwierigen Situation wieder. Er wurde entführt und ein anderer Morty hat seinen Platz an Ricks Seite eingenommen. Jetzt muss er Rick davor überzeugen, dass er der echte Morty ist und der Doppelgänger lügt. Doch wie soll er das tun, wenn Rick sich weigert auch nur in Erwägung zu ziehen, dass ein Morty ihn getäuscht haben könnte? Auszug:  >>„D-Du willst die Wahrheit nicht hören, Rick! Verstehst du das nicht? Du bist so daran gewöhnt über alles die Kontrolle zu haben und immer Recht zu behalten, dass du gar nicht mehr hinterfragst, ob du nicht auch mal falsch liegen könntest! I-Ist dir nicht bewusst wie gefährlich es ist sich selbst nicht zu hinterfragen?”<<





	Who is your Morty?

**Author's Note:**

> Titel: Who is your Morty?
> 
> Autorin: lemoncheese
> 
> Beta: Veilchenkuss17 (Account auf fanfiktion.de)
> 
> POV : Morty
> 
> Pairing: –
> 
> Bemerkung: Ich lasse mal offen, ob es sich hier um Rick und Morty aus Dimension C-137 handelt oder nicht.
> 
> Reviews sind gerne gesehen und werden selbstverständlich auch beantwortet.

„I-Ich kann beweisen, dass ich die Wahrheit sage! Frag mich einfach irgendwas, was nur du und ich wissen. E-Egal was.”  
Rick hebt eine Augenbraue. „Und was soll das beweisen?”  
Morty zögert einen Moment. Er bekommt das Gefühl, dass er irgendwas enorm Wichtiges übersieht. Wenn er Ricks Frage beantworten kann, würde das doch beweisen, dass er die Wahrheit sagt. Dass der Morty, der mit verschränkten Armen neben Rick steht, ein Betrüger ist. Dass Rick auf einen Doppelgänger reingefallen ist. Oder etwa nicht?  
„Ähm...”, beginnt er lahm, nur um unwirsch unterbrochen zu werden.  
„Hast du echt gedacht ich würde darauf reinfallen? _Jesus_ , für wie dumm hältst du mich? D-Du kannst deinem Rick sagen, dass er sich schon was besseres einfallen lassen muss, wenn er mich täuschen will.”  
Die Ironie hinter Ricks Worten ist zu offensichtlich, um sie nicht zu bemerken. Doppelgänger-Morty hatte Rick _fucking zwei Wochen_ vorgemacht er wäre sein Morty und Rick hatte nicht das geringste gemerkt.  
„Ähm, Rick?”, fragt Doppelgänger-Morty und Mortys Magen zieht sich unangenehm zusammen, als er beobachtet wie der Junge unsicher von einem Fuß auf den anderen tritt. Er kann sich nur zu gut vorstellen, dass er mindestens genauso unsicher wirken würde, wenn ihre Rollen vertauscht wären. Dass Doppelgänger-Morty ihn so gut imitieren kann, machte ihm mehr Angst als er zugeben will.  
„W-Warum will er, dass du ihn etwas fragst, das nur wir beide wissen? Das macht doch keinen Sinn. So eine Frage kann er doch gar nicht beantworten...o-oder?”  
Rick verdreht die Augen. „Oh, Morty, du bist ja so naiv. H-Hast du eine Ahnung wie leicht es ist, an eine Kopie deiner Erinnerungen zu kommen?”  
Morty erstarrt, während sein Gehirn widerwillig Ricks Worte aufsaugt. Wenn Doppelgänger-Morty eine Kopie seiner Erinnerungen besitzt, wird es verdammt schwer werden Rick davon zu überzeugen, dass _er_ der echte Morty ist. Doch das ist nicht das einzige, das ihm zusetzt. Das Wissen, dass ein vollkommen Fremder Zugriff auf seine ganzen Erinnerungen besitzt, ist Übelkeit erregend. Hilflos schlingt Morty die Arme um seinen Oberkörper. Nur mit Mühe kann er ein Würgen unterdrücken. Er fühlt sich entblößter als jemals zuvor in seinem Leben.  
„Wozu das Ganze?”, fragt Morty schwach. Seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit ist auf Doppelgänger-Morty gerichtet, der seinem Blick ausweicht und unruhig von einem Fuß auf den anderen tritt. „Was erhofft sich dein Rick davon?”  
Doppelgänger-Morty gibt ein nervöses Lachen von sich. „Der kann aber gut schauspielern, was, Rick? I-Ich wette sein Spitzname ist Schauspieler-Morty, haha. Weil er so gut schauspielern kann, v-verstehst du?”  
Morty kann spüren wie seine Wangen heiß werden. Wirkt es immer so unbeholfen, wenn er versucht seine Unsicherheit mit einem Witz zu überspielen? Es dauert einen Moment bevor Morty bemerkt, dass Rick ihn beobachtet. Morty zögert einen Moment, beschließt jedoch den Blick seines Großvaters zu erwidern. Rick hat die Augen zusammen gekniffen und sieht ihn so intensiv an, dass Morty den Blick am liebsten sofort wieder abgewandt hätte.  
„Rick, wenn es so einfach ist die Erinnerungen eines Mortys zu klauen, woher willst du dann wissen, dass _der da_ nicht _meine_ Erinnerungen geklaut hat? D-Du musst doch zugeben, dass das mindestens genau so wahrscheinlich ist, oder?”  
Angespannt beobachtet Morty jede Regung in dem Gesicht seines Großvaters. Rick ist alles andere als dumm. Er _kann_ gar nicht anders als rational zu denken!  
„Es wäre möglich”, sagt Rick langsam und Morty schließt vor Erleichterung die Augen.  
„Aber Rick”, beginnt Doppelgänger-Morty, bricht jedoch abrupt ab. Morty öffnet wieder die Augen, um zu sehen warum. Der Grund ist ziemlich offensichtlich. Rick sieht den Jungen mit einem so stechenden Blick an, dass sich Mortys Nackenhaare aufstellen. Wenn Rick will, kann er ziemlich furchterregend aussehen.  
„Einer von euch beiden lügt”, sagt Rick und seine Augen wanderten zwischen Morty und Doppelgänger-Morty hin und her. „I-Ich weiß nicht wer und warum, aber eins ist klar: einer von euch beiden muss gehen.”  
Morty wird schlecht. Die Angst Rick könnte ihn verstoßen, lastet wie ein schweres Gewicht auf seinen Schultern. Sein Herz schlägt so schnell, dass er das Blut in seinen Ohren rauschen hören kann.  
„Wie willst du herausfinden, wer lügt?”, fragt Morty leise.  
„Das ist eine interessante Frage”, antwortet Rick und steckt eine Hand in seinen Labormantel. Morty verspannt sich instinktiv, doch Rick zieht nur seinen Flachmann hervor. Ohne ihn und Doppelgänger-Morty aus den Augen zu lassen, nimmt er einen tiefen Schluck, ehe er die Flasche zurück in seinen Mantel schiebt. Morty wird das Gefühl nicht los, dass Rick die Situation nicht ernst nimmt. Sein Großvater wirkt viel zu entspannt!  
„I-Ich denke es gibt nur eine Möglichkeit das heraus zu finden…”  
Und ehe Morty mehr machen kann als den Mund zu öffnen, hat Rick seine Portalgun hervorgezogen, ein Portal geöffnet und Doppelgänger-Morty hindurch geschubst. Mit offenem Mund starrt Morty auf die Stelle, an der sich der Junge eben noch befunden hat. Nach ein paar Sekunden blinzelt er und sein Blick huscht instinktiv zu Rick, der ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue anschaut. Rasch klappt Morty seinen Mund wieder zu.  
„ _Aw Jeez_ ”, murmelt er matt und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich dich so schnell ü-überzeugen könnte. Woran hast du erkannt, dass ich der echte Morty bin?”  
Gespannt blickt Morty zu Rick auf, der die Augen verdreht und ein verächtliches Schnauben von sich gibt. Morty erstarrt. Ein ungutes Gefühl macht sich in ihm breit.  
„Oh, Morty, du bist ja noch naiver als ich dachte. Denkst du echt, dass du mich mit deinen unschuldigen Augen und ein paar mitleiderregenden Sätzen überzeugen kannst?”  
Mortys Hände zittern. Wie hat er auch nur eine Sekunde lang glauben können, dass sich dieses Problem einfach so in Luft auflösen würde? Rick hat recht. Er ist wirklich naiv.  
„W-Wohin hast du ihn geschickt?”, fragt Morty und deutete auf die Stelle an der sich noch vor wenigen Sekunden das Portal befunden hat. Ungeduldig fährt Rick mit der Hand durch die Luft.  
„Unwichtig. D-Die Dimension ist vollkommen ungefährlich, mehr musst du nicht wissen. Aber interessant, dass es dich überhaupt interessiert. Wenn er dich wirklich nur verkörpert, müsste es dir doch egal sein, was mit ihm passiert.” Morty öffnet den Mund, um seine Frage zu rechtfertigen, doch Rick lässt ihm überhaupt nicht die Chance zu antworten. Mit wenigen Schritten hat sein Großvater den Abstand zwischen ihnen überbrückt und Morty am Arm gepackt. Morty zuckt zusammen und lässt sich widerwillig hinter Rick her ziehen.  
„Wir beide werden uns jetzt u-unterhalten und du wirst deine Chance erhalten mir zu beweisen, dass du kein Lügner bist.”

xXxXxXx

 

Morty weiß nicht wo er hinschauen soll. Rick hat ihn ins Wohnzimmer gezogen und sich ihm gegenüber am Esszimmertisch nieder gelassen. Morty hat keine Ahnung wie spät es ist, doch es sieht ganz so aus als ob sie die einzigen im Haus sind. Nervös rutscht Morty auf seinem Stuhl herum und entschließt sich schließlich dazu Ricks Blick zu erwidern. Irgendwie muss er seinen Großvater davon überzeugen, dass er die Wahrheit sagt und wenn er ihm nicht einmal in die Augen schauen kann, wird das praktisch unmöglich sein.  
„Also”, beginnt Rick und lehnte sich auf seine Unterarme gestützt vor. „Erzähl mir deine Version der Geschichte.”  
Morty nimmt einen tiefen Atemzug und versucht seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Alles in ihm sträubt sich dagegen die Frage zu beantworten, aber ihm bleibt wohl keine andere Wahl.  
„I-Ich weiß nicht wirklich wo ich anfangen soll…”, druckst er herum und kaute nervös auf seiner Unterlippe herum.  
„Normalerweise fängt man am Anfang an”, sagt Rick trocken. Am liebsten würde Morty die Augen verdrehen. _Natürlich_ wäre es am sinnvollsten am Anfang anzufangen, aber genau da liegt auch schon das erste Problem. Er weiß noch nicht einmal wie er überhaupt in die Hände dieses Verrückten geraten ist.  
„Das letzte an das ich mich erinnere ist, dass wir auf diesem Planeten mit den Riesenraupen und -schmetterlingen notgelandet sind. I-Irgendwas hat mit dem Raumschiff nicht gestimmt, aber du meintest, dass es nicht lange dauern würde, bis das Schiff wieder einsatzbereit sein wird. Du hast das Raumschiff verlassen und ich bin sitzen geblieben. Ich weiß noch, dass ich einen der Schmetterlinge beobachtet habe, der eine tote Raupe gefressen hat und ich mich gefragt hab, ob das unter Kannibalismus fällt. Du weißt schon, weil Raupen zu Schmetterlingen werden und so. Das ist alles an das ich mich noch erinnere. Ich weiß nicht wie er mich entführt hat.”  
„W-Wer ist _er_?”, fragt Rick, der ihn mit leicht zusammen gezogenen Augen anstarrt. Morty versucht sich nicht zu sehr anmerken zu lassen wie unruhig ihn dieser intensive Blick macht.  
„Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich nehme an es war irgendein Rick. I-Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass der Morty, der meine Erinnerungen geklaut hat, keine Hilfe hatte.”  
Rick lehnt sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und zieht seinen Flachmann aus seinem Labormantel. Die Bewegung wirkt so natürlich, dass Morty sich einen Moment lang fragt, ob Rick überhaupt bewusst ist, was er da tut. Missmutig beißt Morty die Zähne zusammen, um sich davon abzuhalten einen bissigen Kommentar abzugeben. Er kann nicht fassen, dass sein Großvater sich in so einer wichtigen Situation betrinkt!  
„U-Und weiter?”, fragt Rick und wedelt ungeduldig mit der Hand vor Mortys Gesicht herum. Morty blinzelt und versucht rasch seine Gedanken zu ordnen.  
„Also…wie gesagt, i-ich weiß nicht _wie_ er es gemacht hat, aber das nächste an das ich mich erinnere ist das Gefühl von…B-Betrunkenheit? Ich weiß nicht ob es das Wort wirklich trifft, aber in den kurzen Phase in denen ich wach war hab ich mich extrem träge und betäubt gefühlt und alles war so verschwommen, dass ich nicht das geringste erkennen konnte. Es war als ob meine Sinne auf das absolute Minimum runter geschraubt worden wären. M-Macht das Sinn?”  
„Nein, aber rede ruhig weiter.”  
Morty versucht sich von dem Kommentar nicht zu sehr aus der Bahn werfen zu lassen. Seine Wortwahl ist vielleicht nicht die beste, aber er hat sich auch nicht so schlecht ausgedrückt, dass Rick sich nicht ungefähr vorstellen kann, in was für einem körperlichen Zustand er sich befunden hatte.  
„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er mich mit irgendeiner D-Droge oder einem Betäubungsmittel ruhig gestellt hat. Auf jeden Fall muss er nach einer Weile aufgehört haben mir das Zeug zu verabreichen, denn irgendwann bin ich w-wieder zu mir gekommen. Mit ziemlichen Kopfschmerzen, aber ansonsten unversehrt — zumindest soweit ich das erkennen konnte. Wer weiß, vielleicht hat er mich auch aufgeschnitten und mir i-irgendwas eingesetzt, dass alles was ich tue aufzeichnet…oder so. Jedenfalls…”  
„Hat er nicht”, unterbricht Rick ihn gelangweilt und wirft ihm einen geringschätzigen Blick zu.  
Morty runzelt die Stirn, entschließt sich aber dazu nicht nachzufragen woher sein Großvater das wissen sollte. Er würde die Antwort so wie so nicht verstehen.  
„Kannst du mal damit a-aufhören mich ständig zu unterbrechen? Sonst sitzen wir morgen früh noch hier.”  
„Kannst _du_ mal auf den Punkt kommen?”, kontert Rick mühelos. „Man könnte fast den Eindruck gewinnen, dass du dich gern selbst reden hörst. S-So viele Worte und nichts dahinter. Der Informationsgehalt deiner Worte lässt sich momentan auf drei Aussagen herunterbrechen: du weißt nicht wer dich entführt hat, aber du nimmst an es war ein Rick, du weißt nicht wie er es angestellt hat dich direkt unter meinen Augen zu entführen und du weißt nicht warum er aufgehört hat dich zu betäuben. K-Klingt sehr überzeugend. Mach nur so weiter. Wahrscheinlich wirst du mir als nächstes sagen, dass du nicht weißt wie du hier her gekommen bist?”  
Morty muss sich dazu zwingen nicht einfach aufzustehen und zu gehen. Er weiß, dass das so ziemlich das dümmste wäre was er im Moment tun kann und doch kostete es ihn erstaunlich viel Willenskraft auf seinem Stuhl sitzen zu bleiben. Mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen blickt er Rick direkt in die Augen.  
„Ich sage die Wahrheit, Rick! Was kann ich dafür, dass mein E-Entführer mir nichts erklärt? Wäre es nicht viel unglaubwürdiger, wenn ich auf alles eine Antwort hätte? Denkst du echt, dass du mir dann mehr Glauben schenken würdest?”  
Morty gibt ein freudloses Lachen von sich. „Ja, g-genau. Gib es zu Rick: es ist vollkommen egal was ich sage. D-Du wirst mir sowieso nicht glauben.”  
Eine Stille tritt ein, in der Rick ihn mit einem Blick ansieht, den Morty nicht zu deuten weiß. Dann, nach ein paar qualvoll langen Sekunden, öffnet Rick den Mund.  
„Warum tust du es dann?” Ricks Stimme klingt überraschend ruhig. Wie die Stille vor einem Sturm. Instinktiv spannt Morty sich an. „W-Wenn du weißt, dass du mich nicht täuschen kannst, warum versuchst du es dann überhaupt?”  
Morty öffnet den Mund, nur um ihn, ohne auch nur einen Ton von sich gegeben zu haben, wieder zu schließen. Mit leerem Blick starrt er Rick an. Morty hatte nur seine Frustration sprechen lassen. Er hatte seinen eigenen Worten nicht geglaubt – aber es sieht ganz so aus, als ob er tatsächlich nicht die Spur einer Chance hat, Rick davon zu überzeugen, dass er die Wahrheit sagt.  
„Bist du echt zu stolz, um auch nur in Erwägung zu ziehen, dass ein Morty dich getäuscht haben könnte?”  
Es ist weniger eine Frage als eine Feststellung. Morty weiß die Antwort bereits. Mit klopfendem Herzen beobachtet er wie Rick die Augen verengt.  
„Denkst du wirklich, du kannst mir Schuldgefühle einreden und mich so dazu bringen deiner Farce zu glauben? _Jesus_. W-Wer hätte gedacht, dass ein Morty so hinterlistig sein könnte.”  
Morty nimmt einen tiefen Atemzug, in dem Versuch seine wachsende Frustration in Schach zu halten. Er weiß nicht wie lange er noch Ricks ignorantes Gerede aushalten kann.  
„Wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, dass ich die Wahrheit sage? D-Du bist doch derjenige, der immer sagt, dass das Universum ein verrückter und chaotischer Ort ist. Warum ist es so schwer zu glauben, dass ich mir das nicht ausdenke?!”  
Ein weiteres mal verdreht Rick die Augen und Morty ballt unter dem Tisch die Fäuste. _Wie kann man nur so verdammt stur sein_?  
„D-Dann sag mir eins: wie bist du in diese Dimension gelangt? Der Rick, der dich entführt haben soll, hat dich mit Sicherheit nicht freiwillig gehen lassen, r-richtig?”  
Morty beißt die Zähne zusammen, um sich davon abzuhalten eine unüberlegte Antwort zu geben.  
„Also?”, hakt Rick ungeduldig nach. Widerwillig öffnet Morty den Mund.  
„Ich versuche mir ein Szenario auszudenken, dass du mir glauben würdest. E-Es darf nicht zu abgedroschen klingen, aber auch nicht zu simpel. Was hältst du hiervon: Ich habe mich mit dem Rick, der mich entführt hat geprügelt und habe seine Portalgun geklaut. K-Klingt das zu unwahrscheinlich?”  
Zu Mortys Überraschung gibt Rick ein kurzes Lachen von sich. Ein winziger Hoffnungsschimmer macht sich in Morty breit. Vielleicht kann er Rick ja doch noch überzeugen?  
„Ha, sehr witzig. Aber auch sehr dumm. W-Wenn mein Morty sich jemals in deiner Lage wiederfinden würde, würde er niemals solche Witze reißen. Er würde sich vor Angst fast in die Hose machen. Warum bleibst du nicht einfach bei der _Wahrheit_. W-Was auch immer das heißen soll.”  
Morty kann einfach nicht anders. Er gibt ein frustriertes Stöhnen von sich und legt den Kopf in den Nacken. Nicht nur weigerte sich Rick immer noch ihm zu glauben, nein, er kennt Morty außerdem offensichtlich nicht halb so gut wie er dachte.  
Ja, Morty hat Angst, dass Rick ihn verstoßen könnte – aber die Angst vereinnahmt ihn auch nicht vollkommen. Dafür hat er schon viel zu viele Abenteuer mit Rick erlebt, bei denen er fast ums Leben gekommen ist.  
„D-Du willst die Wahrheit nicht hören, Rick! Verstehst du das nicht? Du bist so daran gewöhnt über alles die Kontrolle zu haben und immer Recht zu behalten, dass du gar nicht mehr hinterfragst, ob du nicht auch mal falsch liegen könntest! I-Ist dir nicht bewusst wie gefährlich es ist sich selbst nicht zu hinterfragen?”  
Ein lautes Quietschen ertönt als Morty den Stuhl zurück schiebt und aufsteht. Unruhig beginnt er vor Rick auf und ab zu laufen. Er ist so aufgewühlt, dass seine Hände anfangen zu zittern.  
„Du willst die Wahrheit wissen, Rick? D-Du willst wissen was _wirklich_ passiert ist? Dann werde ich es dir erzählen.” Morty bleibt stehen und blickt seinem Großvater direkt in die Augen. „Als ich aufgewacht bin, lag eine Portalgun neben mir. Die habe ich benutzt. D-Das ist alles. Mehr gibt es nicht zu sagen.”  
Störrisch erwidert Morty den Blick seines Großvaters, der ihn einige Sekunden lang stumm anstarrt. Dann bricht Rick in schallendes Gelächter aus. Das ist der Tropfen, der das Fass zum überlaufen bringt. Ohne auch nur ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren dreht sich Morty auf dem Absatz um. Das wird er sich nicht länger bieten lassen. Augenblicklich verstummt Ricks Gelächter.  
„N-Noch ein Schritt weiter und du wirst es bereuen.”  
Ricks Stimme klingt so kalt, dass Morty tatsächlich vor Schreck stehen bleibt. Er zögert einen Moment, nicht sicher, ob Rick seine Worte ernst meint. Dann gibt er ein lautes Schnauben von sich.  
„Ja, g-genau. Solange auch nur der Hauch einer Chance besteht, dass ich die Wahrheit sage, wirst du mir nichts tun.”  
Er hält den Atem an und machte einen Schritt nach vorn. Nichts passiert. Erleichtert atmet Morty auf. Er will gerade den nächsten Schritt machen, als er ohne Vorwarnung den Boden unter den Füßen verliert. Morty stößt einen spitzen Schrei aus, der erst erstirbt als er auf einer unebenen Oberfläche aufkommt und durch den Aufprall sämtliche Luft aus seinen Lungen gepresst wird. Ein Blick nach oben sagt ihm alles was er wissen muss. Rick hat ein Portal direkt unter seinen Füßen geöffnet.  
Wie zu Stein erstarrt beobachtet Morty wie das Portal wieder verschwindet und ihn allein zurück lässt. Es ist zu dunkel um mehr als unscharfe Umrisse zu erkennen, aber er kann Blätter und Äste unter sich spüren. Nicht dazu in der Lage auch nur einen Finger zu bewegen betet Morty zu einem Gott, an den er nicht glaubt, dass Rick ein weiteres Portal öffnet. Dass er ihn hier nicht allein zurück lässt. Doch umso mehr Zeit verstreicht, desto größer wird die Befürchtung, dass das nicht passieren wird. Angestrengt schluckt Morty gegen den immer dicker werdenden Klos in seinem Hals an. Er hat sich noch nie so verraten gefühlt.


End file.
